


Незавидная роль

by sihaya



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canonical Character Death, Derealization, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Пророчества имеют неприятное свойство — сбываться.





	Незавидная роль

**Author's Note:**

> Для команды WTF HP Dark Side 2016

_Быть мессией в своей стране — незавидная роль…  
**Ария «Кровь королей»**_

Боль распространялась от живота, куда вошел клинок Мордреда. И трудно было определить — рассекли ли доспехи или просто попали именно в сочленение пластин. Он чувствовал горячую пульсацию в ране, с которой кровь покидала тело. После такого не выживают. Артур устало прикрыл глаза, точно зная, что это все. Настал и его конец. Рядом, в каком-то шаге, лежал сам Мордред, сраженный его рукой. Сын, которого он не мог и не желал признать.

Над местом битвы кружили вороны. Чертовы птицы Морриган, провожающие противным карканьем души умерших. А их, видят боги, было много. Даже слишком. И за каждое мертвое покореженное тело он был в ответе. Сколько сегодня жен стали вдовами?

Артур чувствовал, как и его собственная душа рвется к этим птицам, как холодеют пальцы. Сил не было ни на что. Хорошая кончина для воина, жаль только, не на кого оставить королевство. Почему-то казалось, что после него уже не будет ничего, не будет Круглого стола, того мира, который они все знали. Словно смерть Артура могла стать концом целой эпохи.

А может, так и было. Не зря столько раз в его жизнь вмешивался Мерлин. Само его рождение было позором для матери. Может, поэтому его отослали? Моргану заперли в монастыре, его — в самом дальнем уголке королевства. Кинид унаследовал герцогство. Может, это все было предрешено? Предсказано, как и сегодняшнее поражение.

И что дальше? Темные времена? Были бы силы, Артур бы рассмеялся от вдруг появившейся горечи.

А он-то не верил, думал, что его хранят Дева озера и Моргана. Хотя ведь знал заранее, что не сможет поднять руку на сына. Или племянника. Да кем бы ни был Мордред, он — часть его семьи. Даже страсть к собственной жене простил… А тому было мало. Мало места среди рыцарей, мало почестей. А вон как оно вышло. Они оба умирали на поле брани. Стоили ли того все его схватки и выигранные войны?

Странно, что Мерлин не вмешался. Уж кто-то, а этот старик любил строить чужие жизни. Взять ту же Гвиневру… женился бы он на ней, если бы его не стал так рьяно отговаривать Мерлин?

Он все равно рассмеялся, чувствуя клокотание крови в горле и острую боль. Может, и Мордреду старик подкинул мысль о власти.

Уже из последних сил оставаясь в сознании, Артур почувствовал около себя движение. Он различил мелькнувшую ткань черного плаща. Белое, словно маска, лицо. Полумесяц на лбу — знак жриц. И соколиные глаза. Моргана...

Ледяные пальцы коснулись его щеки, единственного места, не прикрытого доспехами. Он откинул шлем еще в самом начале, считая нечестным быть в нем. Чем-то сродни трусости. И Мордред сделал то же самое.

— Тш-ш-ш… — пальцы скользнули по губам, стирая кровь. — Засыпай.

Моргана наклонилась, невесомо целуя его в губы. И то ли от слов, то ли от прикосновения, он стал проваливаться во тьму.

Артур не видел уже, как следом за его сестрой на месте их с Мордредом схватки появились еще восемь закутанных в черные мантии-плащи фигур. Его тело поднялось в воздух, и неизвестные вынесли его с кровавого побоища, мимо порубленных мечами соратников и врагов.

Их очертания растворились во внезапно опустившемся тумане, заглушившем на несколько минут воронье карканье.

Не видел разочарования в глазах Мордреда.

***

Том смотрел холодно, с изрядной долей разочарования, на собравшихся в группу детей. Не то чтобы он хотел быть с ними, но все равно было немного обидно: его просто проигнорировали. В конце концов, он не был виноват, что...

Он вздохнул и отвернулся, тут же натыкаясь на настороженный взгляд их воспитателя. Все это казалось неправильным, почти нереальным. Словно была какая-то другая жизнь, в которой он значил слишком много, чтобы зацикливаться на _этом_.

Чувство собственной особенности рождалось где-то внутри. Или приходило извне, но в нем Том не сомневался. Об этом говорило и то, что он мог общаться со змеями — на отшибе, на поле за их приютом, жила парочка, с которой Том с удовольствием болтал. А еще — он мог управлять людьми. Это было трудно, но все же у него получалось при определенной степени сосредоточенности.

Сегодня все сироты должны были отправиться на экскурсию к морю. Но эта затея уже не нравилась Тому. День можно было провести и более плодотворно. Например, читая.

— Миссис Коул! — плаксивый голос Сьюзан заставил Тома поморщиться. Она была лишь на год его старше и не выносила его едва ли не сильнее всех. Иногда Тому казалось, что она просто видит в нем соперника. Будто то, что он красивый — как говорили пришедшие усыновлять или удочерять взрослые — мальчик, могло помочь ему выбраться из приюта. — Миссис Коул! Почему он _тоже_ едет?!

Том закатил глаза. И вздохнул, понимая, что, скорее всего, именно Сьюзан и обязан распространенным мнением, что он воплощение какого-то падшего ангела, который насквозь пропитан грехом. И миссис Коул, которой, конечно же, Сьюзан нравилась, эта заблуждение поддерживала.

Если подумать, это началось давно. Когда миссис Хортнберри вернула его в приют и громогласно, никого не стесняясь, заявила, что ноги его не будет в _ее доме_. Тому было четыре года. И он всего лишь собрал разбитую чашку. И сейчас, в свои десять, он помнил, как миссис Хортнберри орала с ужасом в глазах, что он проклят. И, даже если бы миссис Коул не поверила, следующие две попытки его усыновления провалились точно так же. Тома возвращали под разными предлогами. В третий раз даже не объясняя причину, просто оставили в приюте. Потом на его сторону встал закон, по которому Тома уже не могли усыновить. И он стал черным несмываемым пятном на репутации миссис Коул. А Сьюзан сделала все, чтобы его считали ненормальным.

Конечно, начиналось все… не так. Но, когда один за другим от тебя отворачиваются, избегают, уходят и игнорируют все, кого ты знаешь и с кем можешь, хоть не хочешь, дружить — волей-неволей задумаешься.

— Все едут, Сьюзан, — голос миссис Коул прозвучал резко, в ее тоне слышалось недовольство. Она словно запрещала так любые разговоры на эту тему.

Том незаметно вздохнул. Все это было неправильно. Но ничего поделать он не мог. Только знал, что когда-нибудь все изменится. Что он будет особенным и достойным большего. У него будет дом, друзья. Семья. Те, на кого можно будет положиться и кто не отвернется, каким бы он ни был. Кем бы он ни был.

А пока можно было и потерпеть. Переждать.

Он усмехнулся, ловя ненавидящий взгляд Сьюзан.

***

Дамблдор казался ему смутно знакомым. Том совершенно точно уже где-то его видел, только не мог вспомнить, где и когда. Но и это не важно. Первой мыслью, когда тот вошел, было: миссис Коул выполнила свою угрозу и решила отправить его с глаз долой, заявив, что у него не все дома.

Причин было много. Начиная с того, что Сьюзан — кто сказал, что девочки хорошие? — сделала все, чтобы против него ополчились ребята постарше. А потом как-то от слов они перешли к действиям. И после разбитого носа… Том просто понял: спускать нельзя. Иначе его жизнь окончательно превратится в ад. Тот самый, которым его стращала миссис Хортнберри.

И как итог — повесившийся кролик. Это событие навсегда уравняло его с самым настоящим дьяволом, сыном Сатаны. Ненормальным и опасным. И миссис Коул, у которой сдали нервы, пообещала, что еще хоть один проступок!.. хоть что-то, в чем его обвинят, и она… избавится от такой ноши. Сдаст специалистам, которые смогут побороть его ненормальность.

Потом кто-то пожаловался, что пропали книги. Книги! Которые и не читали даже, а скорее просто пытались порвать. Том забрал их, сберегая. Уж он-то знал им цену. Но для Сьюзан это было поводом пожаловаться миссис Коул.

И появился Дамблдор. Том не знал, как на него реагировать. Не знал, что говорить. Он смотрел, чувствуя, что точно видел где-то этого человека.

— Нет, мистер Риддл. Хогвартс — не сумасшедший дом. Это школа. Школа для... одаренных детей.

Том не спешил с ответом. Одаренных? Поднимут ли его на смех, если он скажет, что является волшебником? Он не знал. Но Дамблдор протянул пергамент с зелеными чернилами.

«Школа чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс», — надпись шла вокруг герба. И чуть ниже значилось: «Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus».

— Ты волшебник, — подтвердил Дамблдор, словно почувствовав недоверие.

Вот оно. То, чего он всегда ждал.

— Вы тоже? — своего нетерпения Том не скрывал. Его жизнь делала крутой поворот. Новое начало, шанс, который он не собирался упускать. Он наконец-то мог исполнить свою мечту.

— Да. Но прежде, чем мы продолжим… Том, ты не хочешь ничего мне рассказать?

Эти слова заставили его нахмуриться. А Дамблдор не собирался давать и минуты на раздумья. Шкаф, в котором висели его немногочисленные вещи и хранились книги, вспыхнул, объятый пламенем. Том вздрогнул и почти начал вставать, чтобы кинуться туда. Только не книги…

— В Хогвартсе не воруют, — все хорошее, что мог Том испытывать по отношению к Дамблдору, исчезло в это мгновение. Можно ли назвать воровством то, что он забрал не нужные никому книги?

Том сжал кулаки, медленно выдыхая. Неимоверное количество усилий потребовалось, чтобы сдержаться и не броситься к вещам.

— Ты сам знаешь, о чем я. Эти вещи должны оказаться у своих владельцев.

— Да, сэр, — холодно проговорил Том.

Он не отрывал взгляда от шкафа. Пламя мгновенно исчезло. Не осталось и следа копоти. Но думать о предстоящем унижении Том не хотел. Как и прощать. Просто элементарно не собирался.

И если он поступил в школу для одаренных детей, то он станет лучшим. Самым лучшим в ней.

— Замечательно. Тогда завтра, думаю, мы сходим с тобой на…

— Нет, сэр, — тем же ровным отстраненным тоном проговорил Том.

— Прости?..

— Я сам съезжу за учебниками. Вы же расскажете, как мне добраться до…

Он помедлил, не зная, куда именно надо ехать, но точно понимая по оговорке Дамблдора, что было какое-то специальное место. Но никакая помощь, кроме рассказа о дороге, ему в этом не нужна. Он сам все купит.

— Косой аллеи, — подсказал Дамблдор. Том кивнул. Ответом ему был лишь тяжелый вздох. — Как знаешь. Вот, тебе понадобятся деньги. Попечительский совет выделяет сиротам некоторые суммы для успешного обучения в школе.

Это было понятно. Их приюту тоже выделяли деньги благотворители. Но их все равно не хватало. В конце концов, кому нужен ребенок от неизвестных родителей с дурной наследственностью? Вот и выходило, что год от года детей было всё больше, и бюджета не хватало.

Но все, сказанное Дамблдором, Том запомнил. И как доехать, и как пройти. И где купить. И как попасть на платформу.

На самом деле, это даже казалось нереальным. Пройти через стену? Постучать по кирпичам? Но не верить смысла не было. Огонь, охвативший шкаф, четко показал, что перед ним — волшебник. Такой же особенный человек, как и он сам.

И, едва за Дамблдором закрылась дверь, Том перестал сдерживать улыбку. Он самодовольно уставился в окно, представляя, как теперь нелегко будет Сьюзан, если она хоть что-то скажет против него.

Школа для _одаренных_ детей.

Том хмыкнул. Он уже предвкушал.

***

Мир несправедлив. Это Том понял давно. Как и то, что _мир_ ему ничего не должен. Он знал, что способен на большее. И, должно быть, это видели и окружающие. По крайней мере, к нему тянулись, а он выбирал из них «лучших из лучших». И собирался стать первым среди равных.

Хотя все это казалось ему крайне знакомым. Словно он уже это делал, точно так же окружал себя самыми доблестнейшими и благороднейшими. Но все это оставалось в снах. Странных, ярких. Почти стирающихся из его памяти спустя пять минут после пробуждения.

Казалось, что-то ускользало от него.

Том знал о своем происхождении и ни капли не жалел о совершенном. В тот момент он словно стал кем-то другим, кем-то, кто был более мудрым, жестоким, беспощадным. Кто считал, что не стоит подставлять щеки, а за предательство надо платить исключительно кровью. И его несчастная, бедная мать заслуживала уважения.

Как ее сын он мог только отплатить тем, кто отказался от нее в трудную минуту, кто предал, выкинул, как нашкодившую шавку за дверь. Тем, кому было все равно, родится он или нет.

Он и отплатил. Смертью. И, казалось, это что-то в нем изменило. Приблизило к неизбежной судьбе. Величию. Было ли это на самом деле, или Тому только казалось?

Но, когда Мальсибер то ли в шутку, то ли случайно вдруг произнес на одно из распоряжений «Да, мой лорд!», — что-то точно изменилось. Том замер, пытаясь понять, что именно эти слова задели. Посмотрел на Мальсибера в упор. А тот только усмехнулся ему и, будто оправдываясь, заметил:

— Ты, Риддл, держишься так, словно самый настоящий лорд. А мы — твои вассалы.

Том моргнул, на мгновение ему показалось, что закружилась голова, но… Нет, он твердо стоял на ногах, и Мальсибер все так же усмехался. Ничего не изменилось.

— Вассалы есть только у короля, Мальсибер, — с легкой насмешкой, которую Том мог себе позволить, проговорил он.

— А ты и есть король. Наш, — Мальсибер хохотнул и просто ушел, считая разговор оконченным.

Том смотрел ему в спину, обдумывая последние слова. Король? Он? Ну и фантазия у некоторых.

Он покачал головой, думая, что это забавно. Почти смешно. Но в то же время слова Мальсибера перекликались с тем, что он уже слышал раньше. О чем думал, что знал. Что мир на пороге хаоса. Магглы развивались слишком быстро, и магический мир просто не успевал. Еще чуть-чуть, и все просто лопнет, ознаменовав начало Темных времен для всех.

Эта мысль не покидала Тома. И что-то подсказывало, что он просто не может допустить этого. И совершенно точно — не хочет.

Но король?..

***

Дамблдор. Всегда все упиралось в него. Том досадливо поморщился. Сколько прошло времени, а он так и не научился забывать обиды. И первая была нанесена еще там, в приюте. Когда его заставили вернуть никому не нужные книги, две из которых так и не дожили до момента, когда он закончил школу.

И вот, снова, словно жизнь ничему не научила. Знал же, что старик ему не доверяет, едва ли не ненавидит. Так сказать, взял его на перо. А все равно...

Том мог понять первый отказ — даже то, что он был лучшим учеником, не обеспечивало опыт и достаточную квалификацию, чтобы стать профессором Защиты от темных искусств. Он понимал это и принимал.

И сделал самое правильное в той ситуации — ушел получать необходимый опыт на практике.

Сначала лавка Боргина и Беркса. Мрачное место, где он познакомился со всеми аспектами Темных искусств. Потом были странствия по миру. Где он только не был, едва ли не пол-Европы исколесил, посетил Румынию и Болгарию, погостил в Дурмстранге, где окончательно поддался искушению Темной магии. Но, не зная ее, не понимая, нельзя было научиться защищаться. В этом Том был уверен как никто другой.

Все это вписывалось почти идеально в принцип наименьшего зла, которому Том был верен все детство. Темные искусства помогали при наименьших затратах достичь максимальных результатов. Так что ничего удивительного в том, что он изучил этот раздел магии вдоль и поперек, не было. Пожалуй, теперь Мальсибер стал бы называть его Темным Лордом.

Но даже это не помогло устроиться в Хогвартс. За время отсутствия Тома в Великобритании Диппет сдал, власть над школой полностью перешла в руки Дамблдора, который ни на кнат не изменил отношения к нему.

Том в очередной раз получил унизительный отказ. Для старика не имели значения ни его опыт, ни знания. Казалось, новый директор только и думает, что он хочет учить подрастающее поколение самым Темным видам магии, вопреки запрету Министерства. Будто запреты могли остановить желающих. Те же Блэки, даже не таясь, признавали свой статус темных магов.

Очередную обиду Том спускать Дамблдору не собирался. Ему осточертели уже узколобость Министра, косность законов и чиновников, считающих, что если двести с лишним лет назад что-то запретили, то и разрешать нельзя. И наводнившие магический мир магглорожденные, которые несли с собой христианство. Что заставляло вспоминать о миссис Хортнберри и криках о его проклятии и родственных отношениях с дьяволом.

Пора было уже менять уклад жизни магов. Они еще не понимали, в какой кризис сами себя загоняли. Ведь это был даже не вопрос отсталости магического мира, это был вопрос выживания.

Эти мысли Тому не нравились. Но и отказываться от них он не собирался. Если Дамблдор был против изучения запрещенных наук, то в первую очередь их следовало разрешить. Ведь как раз людей — кем бы они ни были — всегда манило все запретное.

И, пожалуй, единственный способ, который видел Том, сделать это, заключался в том, чтобы сменить власть. И неважно, законным способом или нет. Это было похоже на составление партии в шахматы. Даже не серьезно. Просто мысли, которые, сдобренные обидой, приобретали опасное направление.

Том мог представить и новые выборы. Но сколько людей воспротивится, в итоге, изменению законов? Или, если брать того же Дамблдора… Тот просто не позволит Визенгамоту признать легитимность такой власти.

И в результате война, которая не принесет стране ничего хорошего. Реки крови и крики воронов.

Второй способ — кровавый, нечестный. Как, впрочем, всегда все было в жизни Тома. Жесткий и безжалостный метод, который тоже ввергал их мир в войну, только уже другую. Как быстро маги поймут, что не могут защищаться, не попав под действие какого-нибудь закона? Как быстро до них дойдет, что, отсекая часть знаний и магии, они обрекают себя на деградацию?

И как долго будет сопротивляться Дамблдор?

Пожалуй, Том даже готов был поделиться этими мыслями с Мальсибером. Не пора ли воплощать мечты в жизнь? Не пора ли поверить в свои сны, в которых он был не просто особенным, а тем, кто привел Англию к новой эре?

Том прищелкнул языком и задумчиво погладил прохладную чешую привезенной из странствий змеи.

На что он обречет себя, если последует этой судьбе?

***

— Круцио.

Том готов был поспорить, что Беллатрикс все равно, кто перед ней. Блэковская кровь, должно быть, давала о себе знать. Это была акция устрашения, показания силы и своей позиции. И маги-магглокровки стали просто самым удобным методом.

Тома не трогали их крики, мольбы. Извивающиеся от сводящей с ума боли тела. Принцип наименьшего зла в действии, в сочетании с холодным расчетом. Горе парализовало большинство людей, но страх заставлял действовать. И их самым главным страхом должен был стать он, Лорд Волдеморт.

Магглорожденные были более приспособляемы к внешним условиям, и до них первых должно было дойти, что закон не может помочь. Что Министерство скорее их самих отправит в Азкабан.

И часть должна была взбунтоваться. Перейти на его сторону. Остальные умрут. Это Том мог легко представить. Его руки будут по локоть в крови, мало кто, кроме его верных «рыцарей», поймет цель. Том мыслил масштабно, продумывая свои действия на десятки шагов вперед, чтобы когда-нибудь кто-нибудь назвал его деяния ужасными, но Великими.

А пока он смотрел на извивающееся тело, не испытывая ничего. Его не трогала боль, которая пожирала разум Хиггса, вступившего в неравный брак с магглой, скорее Том относился к этому, как к еще одному шагу к мечте. Хотя появившаяся лужа и не совсем приятный запах рвоты и экскрементов портил все впечатление. Круциатус вызывал перенапряжение в нервной системе и непроизвольные сокращения мышц. Проклятие Долохова был более эстетично, но вызывало всегда быструю, хоть и мучительную смерть.

Том знал слабые и сильные стороны каждого. А Темная метка давала недостающее чувство единения. Все они были словно скованы единой цепью, узами, гораздо сильнее семейных.

— Беллатрикс… — в его тоне были мягкие, чуть осуждающие нотки. Еще немного, и гуманней будет заавадить ее жертву. И, определенно, благородней.

— Мой лорд, — она склонилась, отменяя заклятие. Том усмехнулся, видя в ее глазах предвкушение. Нетрудно было догадаться, что если он позвал ее по имени при свидетелях, то им не жить. А если пока решил сохранить рассудок — то пытки будут продолжаться.

Ну а авроры должны были потом точно понять что и в каких количествах было применено. Место Беллы занял другой «рыцарь».

С легкой руки Мальсибера это название легко вошло в обиход среди них. А уж дата сегодняшней демонстрации — Вальпургиева ночь… Том оставалось только смириться, что все они решили называть себя рыцарями Вальпурги.

Пытки продолжались почти до утра. И, когда они уже уходили, без сожалений оставляя за собой тела Хиггсов, кому-то пришло в в голову запустить Метку. Ту, что стояла у каждого на предплечье.

Небо озарила вспышка, и над домом в воздухе заколыхался череп со змеей.

Начало было положено, первый шаг сделан. Том не мог не улыбаться.

Он не мог проиграть.

***

Том стоял перед колыбелькой, медля. Пророчества… Да, их в его жизни было слишком много. Сначала о нем самом, о его рождении. Утер обесчестил его мать. А после, послушавшись Мерлина, отправил с глаз долой. Потом о том, что Мордред одержит верх. И как результат — они сошлись в кровопролитной битве, нарушая все заветы предков. Сын и отец. Неудивительно, что он-Артур проиграл. Но и Мордред не выиграл.

Третье пророчество было о том, что настанет день и «король вернется». Том находил это ироничным. Потому что Артуром он не был в полном смысле этого слова. Теперь он — Лорд Волдеморт.

И последнее. Четвертое. И опять о ребенке, который победит его. Ребенке, перед которым он теперь стоял. Лили Поттер лежала на полу, мертвая. Ее застывший взгляд был устремлен в потолок, ноги нелепо подогнуты. Ее волосы легко можно было спутать с лужей крови — в темноте они казались черными. На первом этаже — мертвый Джеймс Поттер, о котором Том столько слышал. Как минимум трое «рыцарей» ненавидели этого мага всей душой. Северус, его гордый полукровка, желающий получить величие. Регулус — слишком молодой, чтобы трезво оценивать собственные поступки. И Питер, жалкий предатель, которого Том едва выносил. Теперь Поттер больше не был проблемой. И, по правде сказать, Том поступил даже милосердно, не дав страдать обоим супругам. Он знал множество далеко не безобидных проклятий, которые бы привели к такому же результату. Но в чем Поттеры были виноваты? Поэтому и выбрал Аваду.

Вот и ребенок не был ни в чем виноват. А Том просто хотел поставить точку: в его жизни пророчества имели дурное свойство сбываться. Так лучше сейчас, чем потом.

Ему было даже жаль. Выйти против годовалого дитя. Не было в этом чести, но и по-другому поступить нельзя. Решить все, пока Избранный не попал во власть Дамблдора. Тот мог задурить голову любому, особенно сироте.

Старик напоминал ему Мерлина. Та же беспринципность и игры чужими жизнями. Поди догадайся — ты сам решил или тебе позволили так думать, а на самом деле навязали чужую волю. Яркий пример — то, что Тому отказали в должности. Дважды. Диппет и не догадывался, что говорит чужими словами.

Но этот мальчик… пожалуй, Том давно не испытывал чего-то похожего. Сожаление, обреченность и стыд. Последнее, пожалуй, никогда.

Но, по крайней мере, он мог сделать это красиво. Достойно, как полагается с равным. Ведь пророчества не лгут. Поклон, взмах палочкой, как и положено на магической дуэли.

Бесполезное и нечестное действие по отношению к годовалому малышу..

Этого ли он хотел, когда встал во главе Англии? Когда собрал своих рыцарей, о которых теперь слагают легенды? Или когда выбрал свою судьбу, назвавшись Темным Лордом? Стоять напротив ребенка с палочкой наперевес, чтобы не допустить повторения?

Но… Он уже выбрал.

Он выдохнул, посмотрел прямо в зеленые глаза. Наверное, Гарри пошел в мать, потому что Том точно помнил, что у Поттера-старшего они были темными. И внезапно вспомнилось, что почти такого же оттенка глаза были у Мордреда.

Мальчик затих, словно не зная, как реагировать. Еще не зная, что и жить-то осталось считанные минуты. Он мог забрать его с собой, взрастить на идеалах чистокровных. Даже сделать своим наследником…

Том покачал головой. И взмахнул палочкой.

— _Авада Кедавра_.

***

Том знал, что Пророчества сбываются. Рано или поздно, как бы ты ни хотел — колесо судьбы сделает свой поворот, и Прошлое настигнет. Это история без начала и конца, он все равно вернулся к тому, что мальчишка, которого он не признавал и не желал знать, стоял напротив с оружием в руках.

В прошлом это был Мордред. В настоящем — Гарри. И лица их были до ужаса схожи. Том устало смотрел на него, зная, что все решится здесь и сейчас. И, быть может, мальчишка погибнет вместе с ним. Судьба слишком жестока, чтобы дать спуск тому, кто пытался обмануть Смерть.

Наверное, если бы он прислушался, то услышал бы карканье ворон. Вокруг гибли маги, и священные птицы Морриган провожали их души, указывали верный путь в иной мир. Он ненавидел уже их.

Том думал о прошлом. И настоящем. О своих мечтах. О желаниях, которые стали теперь несбыточными. Он сожалел, что, наверное, не ему менять привычный для магов уклад жизни. И что опять его смерть ознаменует новое начало для всего.

Мессия? Вряд ли. В глазах толпы Мессией был Гарри. Мальчишка, который не боялся умереть, свято верящий в свою правоту и в то, что ему говорили. Может, оно было и к лучшему.

Трудно было судить. Зато хорошо получалось сожалеть, что все, кого он знал, его несчастные рыцари, обречены. Было ли это его ошибкой или последствиями страха? Или так было действительно суждено? Изменилось ли бы что-нибудь, если бы он выбрал другой путь? К примеру, воспитал бы Гарри?

Нет, Том точно не желал знать.

— Закончим это здесь и сейчас? — он хмыкнул, услышав это от Гарри. Да уж. Мальчишка и есть. Торопливый. Нетерпеливый. И усталый. Не просто ему будет потом удержать страну.

Том уже видел, что будет дальше. Он умрет. И если Гарри выживет, то начнется новый этап развития магического мира. Ведь, чтобы начать что-то новое надо сначала уничтожить все старое. Пожирателей смерти осудят. Кому-то удастся вырваться, сбежать. Наверное, Малфоям. Слишком те испуганы, слишком изворотливы. Что будет говорить Люциус? Что его заставили? Что угрожали семьей? И у них просто не было выбора.

Но те, кто поклялся Тому в верности, кто понимал, что стране нужно чудовище… Они умрут. Он уже мог назвать их имена. Беллатрикс, Рабастан, Антонин, Мальсибер, Крэбб и Гойл…

Вот их Тому было бесконечно жаль.

— Пожалуй, — он послал первое проклятие, зная, что мальчишка увернется. Всегда уворачивался, как бы сильно ни устал. Вот уж действительно Мальчик-который-выжил. Раз за разом, вопреки всему. Настоящий Избранный судьбы.

Гарри послал заклятье в ответ. Краем глаза Том видел отдаленные вспышки чужих проклятий — там тоже шла битва.

Это не было похоже на прошлый раз. Ни на один из. Ни на самый первый, когда он просто выпустил Аваду, за что и поплатился. Ни после, когда мальчишка чудом просто выкручивался из, казалось, безвыходных ситуаций… Том даже готов был пожелать ему не потерять это свойство.

Оно еще не раз и не два спасет Гарри жизнь. Если повезет сейчас.

И какая-то часть Тома хотела, чтобы Гарри выжил. Как там говорила его мать? Только не Гарри? Он помолится всем богам, чтобы так и было.

Том был уверен, что даже Старшая палочка не поможет ему выиграть.

Он всей душой ненавидел пророчества.

— _Авада Кедавра!_

— _Экспеллиармус!_

***

— Он мертв…

Гарри устало смотрел на поверженное тело. Никакой радости он не испытывал. Он даже имени говорившего не помнил, кто-то из Ордена, а кто…

Да и что заморачиваться, если это просто констатация факта, что все закончилось и можно вздохнуть спокойно.

— Да.

Бои между Пожирателями и защитниками заканчивались почти сами собой, те чувствовали, что их Повелитель повержен. Гарри поднял голову, рассматривая небо, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше. Собирая мысли воедино.

— Надо убрать тело, — проговорил он наконец. Наткнулся на удивленный ответный взгляд. И понял, что его не поймут. Трудно было объяснить, что это неправильно. Что им еще считать потери, хоронить своих друзей и родных. И видеть тело Волдеморта он просто не желал. Не тут. Что бы он ни испытывал к Лорду — не дело было неуважительно относиться к трупу.

Но полупросьбе-полуприказу Гарри не воспротивились. Просто кивнули. А после он наблюдал, как тело Тома Риддла относят в Хогвартс. В какой-то класс, подальше от остальных. От _орденцев_.

Гарри покачал головой. Прошелся по развалинам. Странно было видеть школу в таком состоянии.

Смотреть на таких знакомых мертвецов он не мог. Просто не желал. Ноги отказывались нести его в Большой зал. И в итоге он ходил, осматривая повреждения, пытаясь поверить, что все закончилось, придумывая, что делать дальше.

Сколько он так кружил? Гарри замер, не решаясь войти в кабинет, где лежало тело Волдеморта. Считал ли Лорд вообще его врагом? И что значило то странное выражение глаз? Словно его внезапно и только сейчас узнали и…

Гарри просто не понимал. И не был уверен, что хочет.

Еще раз вздохнув, он собрался с силам и толкнул чудом уцелевшую дверь. Переступил порог.

Волдеморт никуда не делся.

Гарри молчаливо рассматривал змеиные черты лица, неестественного цвета кожу. Выглядел ли Риддл так до возрождения, или внешность была виной Петтигрю? К чему вообще были все эти смерти? В чем был замысел?

Что он упустил?

Чем больше Гарри думал, тем сильнее портилось настроение. Он не видел смысла. Там, в Большом зале, лежали его друзья. Ремус и Нимфадора, чей сын остался сиротой. Чья была в том вина? Волдеморта? Или его собственная? Мог ли он окончить это противостояние раньше? Вот, к примеру, расскажи ему все Дамблдор заранее… Изменило ли это что-нибудь?

Гарри вздрогнул, почувствовав касание к плечу. Мимо проскользнул кто-то, закутанный в странную черную мантию. Это заставило крепче сжать рукоять палочки. Но ничего не происходило. Вошедший опустил капюшон, демонстрируя длинные черные волосы.

Гарри едва не шарахнулся в сторону, когда увидел неестественно-белое лицо с маленьким чернеющим полумесяцем на лбу. Но напугало его больше всего не лицо, а птичьи равнодушные глаза.

— Тш-ш-ш… — незнакомка приложила палец к губам. И подошла к мертвому телу.

На Гарри она больше не обращала внимания. Он не знал, что делать. Позвать кого-то? Начать схватку?

Мимо него прошествовали еще восемь незнакомок. Они столпились около тела Волдеморта. Все это происходило в полной тишине. Та, что сняла капюшон, опустилась на колени, и до Гарри долетел ее шепот, от которого по позвоночнику от ужаса пробежали мурашки:

— Мой бедный брат...

— Что?.. — он закашлялся, пытаясь прочистить горло. Но к нему даже не повернулись. Незнакомка наклонилась, касаясь целомудренным поцелуем безгубого рта. Это едва не вызвало рвотный позыв, но ошеломление от ее слов было сильнее. Брат? Но ведь у Волдеморта не было сестры, он точно это знал…

Но незнакомка выпрямилась, снова накинула на голову капюшон. И махнула рукой, словно разрешая остальным приступать. Кто вообще это был?

А потом тело Риддла поднялось в воздух. И те, закутанные в плащи-мантии, пришли в движение. Незнакомка с птичьими глазами на мгновение замерла около Гарри, протянула руку, касаясь щеки. И, почувствовав ледяной холод, он отшатнулся, инстинктивно чувствуя, что не стоит. Не стоит влезать. Кто бы это ни был, но явно не Пожиратели. А большего он знать точно не хочет. Пусть уже все закончится.

Он проследил глазами, как они уходят. Выровнял дыхание. Мысленно даже придумал, что сказать об исчезнувшем теле... И нахмурился, пытаясь понять, откуда вдруг появилась уверенность, что это конец. Самый настоящий конец, и больше ни о каком Темном Лорде он не услышит.

Гарри уже не видел, как коридор заволакивает туман. И как исчезают в нем женщина с птичьим взглядом, тело Волдеморта и следом все остальные. Они словно растворились в нем, и спустя несколько минут ничего не напоминало о том, что только что произошло.

Гарри облегченно выдохнул. Еще минут десять пытался осмыслить произошедшее. И просто махнув рукой на это все, вернулся в Большой зал, обнял Гермиону и Рона. Друзья не поскупились на ответные объятья. Молли безутешно рыдала над телом Фреда, и Гарри просто не мог заставить себя подойти. Он был виноват. Так виноват…

Нашел взглядом тела Ремуса и Нимфадоры, чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание.

На мгновение перед его глазами встало лицо той незнакомки. Ее слова, полные сожаления. Но, тряхнув головой, он просто заставил себя выкинуть это из головы.

Впереди была вся жизнь. Без глупых пророчеств, сумасшедших магов. Пожирателей поймают. А сам Гарри сделает все, чтобы история не повторилась.

Он чувствовал облегчение и печаль одновременно. Столько жертв, ненужных смертей… И мертвых было не вернуть.

Но, с другой стороны, ведь все действительно закончилось.

Они победили.


End file.
